


Q for Questions

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [17]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Journalism, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Jon has just joined the school newspaper. He has more than one family legacy to follow, after all. Lois is very proud.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Lois Lane
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 5





	Q for Questions

Lois Lane is, if she says so herself, a very good journalist. She has good instincts, good people skills, snappy writing and can keep a deadline. When Jon comes home and says he’s joined the school newspaper she can’t help but be proud.

“Following the family legacy, huh?” she says and takes down a tin of Martha Kent’s cookies to reward him.

“Uh-huh,” Jon says. Then he scrunches his forehead. “But, um, what does a journalist really _do?”_ He looks so adorably confused, she can’t help laughing.

“Oh, many things. Often it comes down to asking questions, writing down the answers and figuring out how to make it a good article.”

Jon considers this while nibbling on a cookie. Then he lights up.

“Can I interview you about being a journalist?”

“Sure, Jon.” She ruffles his hair. “Get some pen and paper and start asking me questions.”

Her son goes blurry in a burst of super human speed, then he returns with a notebook and a handful of pens. He puts another cookie in his mouth and carefully writes _Interview with Lois Lane on Journalism_ on top of a new page. Then he looks up.

“So… what’s a good question?”


End file.
